Talk:ShadowClan
Flamepaw looked down at the kit, once the kit ran up to his ran he had to push his head against his chest just to see her, Flamepaw replied "I am Flamepaw, and you are?" Flamepaw considered her request for a little bit then replied "I see no harm in playing, but be quiet or you'll upset the elders." - Flamepaw ((I know there is one elder.)) Eaglepaw gave a slight groan in effort as she shifted to a more comfortable position, staring gingerly at the wound on her flank where it looked like it would scar. She lowered her head with shame at her foolish mistake, then raised it again, perking her ears as Silverpaw entered. Her golden eyes shimmered with delight at seeing her friend safe. "I'm fine," she insisted, giving a sideways glance at the injury. ~Eaglepaw "Ok, great that your well, um...you happen to know where Spottedpath is?"she inquired. Bliking her light almost icy blue eyes she saw flamepaw and Kestrelkit, the kit trying to play with him she gave a little smile, tail flicking pateintly for her friends response. Silverpaw((Kestrelkit and all of Dark's kits are INSANLEY adorable)) ((i noticed eaglepaws injury, just decided to not bring it up)) ((Okay...?)) She tilted her head slightly at her friend's question and glanced around the den. There were walls, and herbs, but no other cats. "No," Eaglepaw replied, feeling a little confused. "Why ask?" ~Eaglepaw Moonkit watched her sister and Flamepaw for a moment, "Can I play?" She squeaked, bouncing forward. The small kit looked upat Flamepaw, grinning wildly, "Can I? Please?" She jumped up and down playfully. ~Moonkit Flamepaw looked at Moonkit and nodded he got down into a battle stance and meowed playfully "I am Flamestar leader of Marshclan! Fear me!" Flamepaw made himself light so they could tackle him to the ground easily. - Flamepaw Moonkit giggled a few times, "I will never fear you!" She jumped foward at his side, batting at his spine before crawling on top of him, "You will never win!" She squealed in delight a few times. ~Moonkit Kestrelkit Yipped happily. "I'm Kestwelkit!" She planted a paw onto the ground and heavily mewed in her deepest voice. "I'm am Ketstrelstar leader, of Darkclan, Feear me!" The ginger tabby kit let out a small growl before clumsily flinging herslf onto the bigger cat, who had a pelt as bright as hers. Kestrelkit happily clung on, the apprentice toppling over! She proudly stood on top of his fur, her chest puffing out a little too mush. The weight made her topple off his back and fall into the nest. She exasperatedly sputtered out some feature before glancing at her sister's deep lavender eyess, her amber ones gleaming. "I'm gonna be the best warrior ever!" She flung herself at her sister, standing up again once they rolled a couple times. Kestrelkit gave a sloppyish lick to her shoulder before honking her head halfheartedly on Flamepaw.((XD))~Kestrelkit((having fun!!!!!!)) Shifts slightly showing a gash in the shoulder, some scratches on the chest((also the rough bit me by the paw and flung me against dark))"Oh, you know, rough attack... injuries and what not." Silverpaw ((Btw cobwebs are on Flamepaws shoulder and scruff, he also has a little limp and a sore back, I forgot to mention that.)) Flamepaw fell to the ground and in a heartbeat he felt a sharp pain, it was from his shoulder, he looked at it and remembered Fang got him there, he got to his paws and looked at the kits he meowed "I have to go kits." he padded out with a slight limp he head to the apprentices den, he flopped down into his nest and sighed in annoyace, his scruff burned, his shoulder felt like there was a badger biting into it, and his leg was weak and sore. Flamepaw looked blankly outside watching all the little details, he watched how a leaf was blowing across the ground in the wind, he started to relax, the blood lust was dying down. Flamepaw looked at the deep cut in his shoulder, it was going to take a while to heal and it may scar. Flamepaw mostly head back injuries from been flinged about, the taste of blood and fur still screamed in his mouth. Flamepaw had felt this kind of pain before and much worse. Flamepaw was beginning to regret leaving his two-legs. - Flamepaw Moonkit shoved her sister away, "Quit it!" She squeaked before turning and watching Flamepaw walk off, "Oh- Okay, bye, Flamepaw!" She stood there for a moment, looking at the apprentice den, where the apprentice had gone off to. After lingering for a while, she looke back at Kestrelkit, "Oh come on! I was about to do the finishing blow! You ruined it!" She giggled, batting her sister on the head gently. ~Moonkit ((I am back, kinda. I need help knowing what's going on and what happened to me. Also, hi guys. C: ))--Dapplestar(sc|Talk 14:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ((Daaaaaaple!!! I missed you so much! Anyways, I've had kits and your basicly sick since you were gone so now your back, you could start to be getting better. Then we also had a fight with rouges and that's about it. And was "quit it" supposed to mean in a playful or mad or annoyed voice?)) Kestrelkit looked at her sister. Her eyes blazing with shame. "I-im sorry..." Her voice died down as she spoke. Her ears jerked up happily as she thought of something. "Maybe next time we could do the blow together!" She jerked her head up to the apprentice. "Bye-bye!!!!!" She stumb!ed towards her mother, feeling Hungry. "Come on Moonkit, I'm starving!" Kestrelkit leaned towards her belly and started suckling.~Kestrelkit Darkshine looked at her playful kits. She looked at Flamepaw with great gratitude. Her eyes closed seeing the bloodied shoulder and then opened up again. Before her leaved, Darkshine called out, "You should go to the med. den!" She sighed and layed down. The soft suckling of her kits soothed her, the wind softly blowing into the den. Darkshine looked at the silver and ginger kit. Each having a special mark(s). Moonkit had a beautiful black marble pattern and Kestrelkit had calming blue running on her head, tail, paws, and sliding across her back. She sighed. they're so beautiful. ''~Darkshine ((Heya, Dapple! Aside from what Kestrelkit already said, I fell out of a tree dislocating both of my right paws and injuring my flank so I'm kinda stuck in the medicine cat's den.)) ~Eaglepaw ((Here's a quick explaination: Thistleclaw joined, along with Shadowfrost. Breezepaw is apprentice to Thistleclaw, Flamepaw apprentice to Spottedstream, Silverpaw apprentice to Darkshine. Darkshine had kits, Krestelkit, Greykit, and Moonkit. Tribe cats, Snow and her kits went into ShadowClan territory, they brought rivals with them. Fang, Claw and Torch. Torch turned good and decided to stay in ShadowClan... Dusk created all this characters and won't rp them, so we're stuck here until he does... Mothflight and Darksine wouldn't allow the tribe cats to stay (Snow, Torch and their kits) and that is basically all. We pretended that you were sick and you were unable to obtain your duties. Anyways, I am so happy to hear that you're back! :D ShadowClan missed you. )) Mothflight 01:42, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ((I am relieved I can see you guys again. I missed all of you. I appreciated the info. Before anything, I just wanna say that welcome to the new members I am excited to meet. The next thing, I think that if Dusk won't Roleplay her characters then it's time we might as well ask her to stop being any of them at all and just take two to be left to her responsibilities. Moth, thank you so much, really. Also, can someone clear off the big amount of text on the talk?)) --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 13:42, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ((Dapple!!!yay, glad your back!!!))licks chest fur then looks back at eaglepaw"well, bye get well soon!"leaving the med. den she padded into the apprentice den and curled up in her nest." You ok?" she looked at flamepaw, noticing that he was in pain."Thanks for helping me back there. I owe you one." Silverz ((Dapps, do u mean can someone clear the talk?)) Darkshine smiled warmly, lapping at her kits now and then. After a while, she pulled away. "Time for you to sleep little ones." ((If dusk won't use them, shouldnt we just delete them?)) She Nuzzled her kits to sleep. Darkshine watched them for a moment, smiling and lapping their warm pelts for comfort. The night, black cat heaved up, suddenly feeling tired and padded over towards the ShadowRock. She popped her head tirdely in and glanced at the sick leader. "Is everything ok Dapplestar?" She shook her fur, frost forming on it. "I hope your feeling better." A sudden blast of wind hit her fur like a wave, icicles peircing her pelt. Darkshine sighed heavily, turning back and heavily picking up her paws to the nursery. ''Why do I feel so sloppy all of a sudden? ''She knew that she was lith ((how do u spell it?)) and swift, but she felt tired and heavy. ''Probraly from kitting. ''((Dapple, I had to kit without a med. Cat. How are we gonna get healed if she inactive?)) Darkshine slowly bounded oover, shaking frost from her fur before slipping into the den, comforted from the kit's stedy breathing and warmth. She tucked her head under her tail, puffing a couple times before falling asleep.((keep in mind i am just putting in wind to make it mor exciting. It wont be dangerous, shes just tired.))~Darkshine Mothflight was in his nest, tiredly glancing at the other cats. He was glad that the tribe cat and her kits moved out of their territory, and that the attack was over. The deputy could still smell the tribe scent and blood in the air. He scrunched up his nose, his tail hitting against the wall of the Warriors' den. Drawing in air, he lowered hismelf to the ground, falling asleep. Mothflight 21:56, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Flamepaw looked a Silverpaw and replied "It was no problem, I just followed what my heart told me. And I'm not okay, I'm in deep pain from the battle, I'll probably get a scar on my shoulder, I don't know..." - Flamepaw flicks ears tiredly." Sorry if i troubled you, i try to make sure to see that every cat's ok, i wasn't clan born, i feel like i need to prove something to the clan, ensuring they're safe and they have whatever they need when they need it." Yawns and slowly drifts off to sleep. Silverpaw((dark i think u were trying to spell lithle maybe, i forgot how to spell it to)) ((Lithe.)) ~Eaglepaw ((thank you eaglepaw)) Silverpaw ((Thanks Eagle.I don't like rp in a row so people can rp any day now.))~Darkshine ((My charrie is asleep, i dont know what to rp about, im not a very good at rping dreams, and im kinda pissed off at my uncle at the moment)) Silverpaw Flamepaw was still awake he stared outside, he couldn't get to sleep, he continued to stare outside silently. Flamepaw let out a sigh then got to his paws, it was night time, (( I can change it later if ppl like. And, if you guys like I could manage the day and night cycles so I go on each talk page and say something like 'The moon is rising' 'The moon is in the sky' or something like that.)) he breathed in the cold air and padded toward the camp entrance, he made sure no-one was watching, he scented the air and smelt no recent night patrols. He slipped outside and went toward the frozen lake for an unknown reason. Once he reached there he stepped onto the ice, it was cold and wet, the cold bit at his pads, but he ignored it he pushed on toward the centre if the lake he then sat down waiting for something unknown to him. Flamepaw took a deep breath, he then looked at the stars above him, they shone brightly, Flamepaw felt his eye lids grow heavy, ''That's strange, I wasn't tired before I only grew tired when I looked at the stars... ''Flamepaw thought, Flamepaw couldn't fight the urge to sleep, soon he fell to the ice, not awake at all, the ice held strong under him, the water under it was calm. The cold of the night swarmed around him, beasts looked at him, one was a fox who was staring at him with a hungry look. The fox approached but soon yelped loudly and backed off from how cold the lake was, but, yet, the cold didn't affect Flamepaw at all... - Flamepaw The frosty air clung to Mothflight's nostrils as he padded into the Warrior's Den. ((He awoke before the others and took a quick walk 'round the camp)) "Shadowfrost and Ravenheart, please wake up. You're going on Morning Patrol." He squared his shoulders as he ducked out of the Warrior's den. The deputy turned and headed to the Apprentice's. Poking his head inside, he mewed. "Eaglepaw, you're coming with Morning Patrol." After adressing the apprentice, he trudged across the snowy clearing, sitting down in a dry spot, waiting for the cats to emerge. Mothflight 22:48, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ((Dawn patrol))~Dark ((Woopsiedoodles)) Mothflight 23:19, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ((xD))~Darkie ((didnt flamepaw already slip out of camp moth?))yawns and stretches looking over to see that flamepaw's nest was empty"''Hm"''she thought"''Where could he be?"''padding out of the apprentice den she padded up to the fresh-kill pile and took a mouse from it. Sitting down she began to tear into the mouse"''I miss hunting, im sure i could do it on my own, but i havent been properly trained.Yet." Silverpaw ((Woopsiedoodles again))Mothflight 04:25, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Flamepaw awoke, his eyes snapped open quickly at the cold feeling under him, he looked down at the ice then heard a loud crack, it echoed, Flamepaw got to his paws slowy, the way that his weight changed it made the ice crack again, Flamepaw gulped then padded away from it carefully and slowly, but as he got away from it the ice gave way, the back end of him went in, Flamepaw dug his claws into the ice, he became scared but remained calm. Flamepaw felt his back end grow freezing cold, his back legs couldn't and wouldn't move because of the cold, Flamepaw dragged himself onto the ice then dragged himself toward the bank where he saw a fox staring at him with a hungry look, slowly his back end grew somewhat warmer and he could get to his paws properly, the Fox charged at him then leaped pinning Flamepaw to the ground, Flamepaw stopped himself from yowling, Flamepaw unsheathed his claws then stuck them in the Foxs mouth as it was about to snap at him, he kept himself from getting killed, Flamepaw dug his claws into the Foxs mouth which made it snarl and yelp. It let go and retreated slightly, Flamepaw got to his paws then ran toward the ice he ran toward the now open pool on the ice where it was thin, the Fox followed. Flamepaw smirked then leaped onto the Foxs back then blinded it by digging his claws into his eyes, Flamepaw jumped off then charged at it's side sending toward the thin ice, soon the ice gave way, but it gave way further than he thought. Flamepaw fell into the ice again, Flamepaw felt himself sink, he panicked and tried to get balance but he couldn't. Flamepaw felt his limbs grow cold, soon he was sinking further, Flamepaw fell to the bottom of the lake which was quite deep, he was running out breath quickly. Flamepaw got to his paws and launced himself upwards and kicked his back legs and used his front paws to push water behind him, soon his lungs began screaming for air, soon he reached the surface, he threw himself onto the ice and began coughing and gasping for air, he coughed up alot of water and he took in as much air as he could. He began rested there, he couldn't move because of the cold. - Flamepaw finishing the mouse she padded up to mothflight and mewed"Can i go see where flamepaw is?" tilting hear head to the right slightly she waited for the deputy's response Silverpaw(its shrot yes, im very busy putting clothes away, and doing this) Flamepaw was starting to freeze to death, he was going to get sick and probably die. Flamepaw gave up hope, Flamepaw was shivering his heart beat was slowing down, Flamepaw forced his front paws to move, he dragged himself to land, Flamepaw was at the mercy of nature, but, something snapped in Flamepaw, he slowly rose to his paws screaming "NO! I will not bow! NO! I will not die! NO! I will not be at mercy of nature! NO! I WILL NOT BOW! NO! I WILL NOT DIE! NO I WILL NOT BE AT THE MERCY OF NATURE! I MAKE MY OWN PATH! DO YOU HEAR ME!?!?! I WILL NO BOW! I WILL NOT GIVE IN!" Flamepaw was still freezing to death, but the new flame that ignited within him sent the heat of fire through him. - Flamepaw The little kit peeked around camp , hiding in the nursery ."Its too scary.." (Short for reasons , *Does not know whats going on because school* ^^)-Graykit Darkshine stretched, the cold, dry air swarming her lungs. Darkshine crept out of the den, grateful for air finally surrounding her body. She nosed up to The deputy. "Nice morning is it not?" A dark cloud filmed her eyes at the thought of the elder two nights ago. Darkshine sighed heavily, trotting out of the camp. "Its nice to get some exercise for once!" Darkshine eyed the lake. Flamepaw! ''Darkshine raced up to the edge, hauling Flamepaw oo shoot before spinning around. Her lips curled with a heavy laughter of scorn. "Don't you dare hurt this cat or you will pay!" A small bond was pumping through the dark colored cat's blood. Darkshine hissed feircly, leaping in front of the fox. She swiped it's muzzle, slashing, clawing, what ever she could. A yowl escaped her as the fox lunged, grabbing her on the shoulder and shaking her around, breaking tissues beneath her fur. With all her might, she screeched. "Somebody Help!~Darkshine Ravenheart slamed into the foxes side with all her might , making it let go of her and tumble down , she landed on her paws only to be face to face to the canine . It yipped and lunged , but Ravenheart was too fast . HSe side stepped and raked her claws on it's muzle . The fox whimper and bark , running at her . She felt hot breath of the creature scorch her fur and the warm smelly blood splash onto her face as she rake her long claws into its neck . The canine fell to its paws , breathing ever so swallow as its eyes filled up with lots of emotion . Sadness , Scared, lost "So stupid mutts have feelings too .." -Ravenheart ((btw , Ravenheart was outside of camp already , hunting for any wondering prey when she heard the screech )-Rav Mothflight nodded agreement to Darkshine, his tail wrapping around an exposed tendril. Snorting in annoyance, he yanked his tail to the opposite side, the tendril loosening. Taking a deep breath, his patience started to ebb at him, Mothflight's paws were tingling to get out of camp. Mothflight 22:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) The she-cat slices the foxes neck smoothly "Atleast we won't have anymore trouble with the thing." She flinches as the thing laid motionless , the smell of death filling the air -Ravenheart ears prick as she heard screeching coming from the lake, darting out of camp she ran for the lake. Upon arrival she ran to Darksine''What happened?"Glancing at Flamepaw"Flamepaw, w- are you ok?!"Confusion swireld in her head, looking at the gaping hole in the ice, then to Ravenheart and the dead fox, trying to piece it together Silverzy ((Hey guys! Sorry for being away for so long. My internet took a big, long shit, but I'm here now)) Eaglepaw groaned, twitching her ear then lifting her head. She glanced around the den, blinking the last of sleep from her dulled golden eyes, then heard rustling behind her. The apprentice turned to face her mentor, tilting her head in confusion at him. "Patrol? Me?" she asked, but didn't argue, pushing herself up. With a yelp, she fell back into her nest, and, hissing, she tried again, this time succeeding. The fight had taken its toll on her; it felt like her side was being crushed by a boulder. Pushing away the thought, the apprentice unsteadily followed her mentor outside. ~Eaglepaw Ravenheart stared "Just some stupid fox attack.." -Raven (SHHHOOORRTT)) "I'm fine, just really cold." Flamepaw fell to the ground he yelped in suprise, his legs were really cold and he could barely move them. - Flamepaw Trots over to Flame and sniffs him "Get up... If you wanna warm up... Come on ..." She put her crooked tail on him -Ravenheart.. http://us20.chatzy.com/12507169233983 Darkshine breathed heavily, her head drooping trying to catch some air. "Ravenheart I-" Her voice cracked as she stared at the dead fox. Scratches ran along her spine, but the she-cat acted as if it didn't bother her. Darkshine let out a breath. "I cat thank you enough." Her voice shook, nodding agree fully at Flamepaw. "On the bright side!" Darkshine began to lap Flamepaw's pelt lightly like she did to her kits. "Flamepaw is saved and we get back to camp.!" I hope my kits aren't too scared! Darkshine raced back, slowing to a trot and slipping into the nursery. The squirming bodies of the kits excitedly fluffed up, and squeaks escaping their mouths. "Shhh..." Her tail Muffled the kits' voices as the she-cat curled up.~Darkshine Kestrelkit let out an exited spueal. She knawed in vain at the black fur invading her muzzle. "Darkshine!" Her voice muffled. Kestrelkit drew her head back, spitting at the fur and scowling. The ginger she-kit beamed as she managed to spit out the fur and tussled over to Moonkit. The silver fur gleamed in the shafts of light in the walls of bracken. "Lets say hi to Flamepaw!" Kestrelkit excitedly stumbled around. "Come on, come on!" Kestrelkit happily lapped Graykit. "Wanna meet Flamepaw too?" A squeal rose in her thought.~Kestrelkit "No... She scares me ." He muffled throught her fur -Gray (SOOO SHORTZ)) ((Flamepaw is a male.)) Flamepaw went into the med cat den, he was shivering and had a few wounds. Flamepaw got into a nest he was told to go into, he was shivering, coughing and sneezing. - Flamepaw Ravenheart plopped back into her den , and yawned like nothing happened . Her fur hid in the darkness , so it was like she wasn't there at all -Ravaenheart (( Happy Halloween everybody! sorry i was gone ive been really busy and my brother got to my computer)) Padding over to the fresh-kill pile she picked up a vole and padded to the elder's den(i know there's one, just dont know if they're active) poking her head inside she dropped the mouse and trotted(ive used padded to much) to the nursery and peeked inside"Hello darkshine, do you need anything? I'd be happy to help." SiLvErPaW "No way silly!" The bright ginger she-cat poked her big brother lightly. "He's not scary! C'mon, I'll show you!" Kestrelkit nudged Graykit, staring into the medicine den. Kestrelkit tilted her head up. I cool breeze ruffled the cat's fur she clambered out. The icy snow bit her pads like claws with a crunch and the sun gleamed like a star.((XD which it is.)) Kestrelkit enjoyed the sunhigh like, closing her eyes and lifting her head. The breeze buffeted her with a small icy blast as she forcefully took a step. "Darkshine?" Kestrelkit turned around. "Can I go explore?" ~Kestrelkit Darkshine stared at Silverpaw. "Well, I might need a couple herbs that will help infection and a couple cob-webs. Glancing at Kestrelkit's ruffled fur, she purred. " Of course little one. Stay with a littermate though." The wind whipped around her pelt, seeming to go around her. Darkshine knew that her pelt had grown thicker. "May I also have a blackbird?" The fresh-kill pile was awfully small. Only a black bird, a vole, and a fat lizard. "You'd better ask Mothflight for a hunting patrol." ~Darkshine "Sure thing."bounding over to the freshkill pile she picked up the blackbird in her jaws and padded back tothe nursery. Setting it down infront of her she mewed"What kind of herbs do you need?"((Short XD)) silverpawz Darkshine shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Pebblepaw?" Darkshine sighed.~Darkie ((Is pebblepaw even active?)) Silverpaw ((I just realized we don't have any medicine cats.))~Dark ((We're not very organised, are we. I'm not sure Mothflight noticed but right now I'm kind of waiting for him and have been for a while. ~Eaglepaw)) ((Sorry guys, you can blame my laziness for the wait. Also, let's skip some time and start roleplay when we've returned from patrol, because... Yeah.)) Mothflight arrived at the entrance of the camp. A fit rabbit was in his jaws. Purring roughly, Mothflight set the rabbit down on the heap. The deputy took a glance at the arriving cats before making his way to the other side of camp. Lifting his head, he surveyed the Warrior's den. The tabby slid into the den, his ears pricking. "Warriors, I have an idea." Mothflight sat down, placing his tail over his paws. "We should take part in battle training with our apprentices. Because of the recent attack, we might as well strengthen their skills..." He paused, and stood up. "Meet up with your apprentices by the ShadowRock." With a nod, he left the den. For his next stop, he paused by the Nursery. Poking his head in, he spotted Darkshine. ((Okay, Dark, you're in the den.)) Shooting an admiring glance at her well-grown kits, he smiled. "Darkshine, i'm not trying to hurry you or anything," Mothflight paused, twitching his whiskers. "When do you think you'll be ready for warrior duties?" ((A decent amount of time went by since the Tribe attack.)) --Mothflight ((I know I'm in the den. So what's your point?)) Darkshine glanced over. Her fur grew warm as heat pulsed her spine. A shiver rippled down the tabby's back like a fire tearing up her spirits. Taking a deep breath Darkshine spoke. "No, your not rushing, its OK." A growl rose in her thought. "I wish that "Shadow"frost would take care of my kits, or at the most visit them." Anger and darkness slept her heart, turning her eyes cold. The black cat's tail slammed the ground, kicking dust. "He doesn't care." In a flash, Darkshine's eyes brightened. "For I while I've wondered." Darkshine stammered. "Would you like to be a father for my kits?" The breath was knocked out of her lungs. "I- just mean for now, since—" Darkshine cut off. Her new lowered to a murmer. "I don't need not say his name." A strong bitterness had grown between the two cats. "Anyways!" She guessed she looked too happy. "I think I can get to warrior duties again. I must be layering some fat!" Darkshine exclaimed, patting her belly with her tail. "My kits can probraly be fed solids by now. Their big cats now!" She purred.~Darkshine Kestrelkit stared in wonder at the big gray tabby looming over her. His eyes shone with kindness and warmth. "What's your name?" Kestrelkit waddled up to him, sitting down with a "plop" and tilting her head back until she could no more. A heavy, thin, and fluffy object thudded next to her, missing her by a whisker. A shout rung her ears, suprised by her mother's sudden anger. The sudden remark of Kestrelkit and her litter mates made her jump excitedly. "Yes, we are big!" Her chest fur was puffed and fluffy. Kestrelkit pricked her ears, suddenly interested in the strange conversation between the two big cats.((not my best rp! XD))~Kestrelkit ((Inactivity, confusion, yaaay! .-.) Pebblepaw sat down, tilting her head. Her fluffy tail curled around her paws. Flamepaw was still curled up in the med cat den with herbs and cobwebs on his wounds, he was still shivering, sneezing and coughing. - Flamepaw The apprentice got up and turned around, creeping forwards to Flamepaw. She noses around for feverfew, dropping some in front of him. She shakes a couple poppy seeds into the leaves. She also pushes a single leaf of tansy. "These should help with chills, if that's why you shivering, pain, and coughs. Oh! I'll find something for sneezing!" She says quietly. "... Well. I forgot there's no medicines to help sneezes, but there's another thing I could do to help you." She tugs off the old cobwebs, chewing marigold leaves and spreading the paste onto the woulds, pressing on fresh cobwebs. She nods, retreating to the back of the den, sitting and thinking. Ravenheart stared up at the stary sky , watching the beautiful cold night fron outside of camp "Crossfoot ... " she sighed and curled her crooked tail around around herself - Rav "I fell into the frozen lake after fighting a Fox... I'm not sick quite yet..." he said in a joking tone, Flamepaw gritted his teeth as the herb stung at his wounds. Flamepaw then muttered to himself "Damn Foxes..." (Just a reminder, Flamepaw was a kittypet so he knows words such as; damn, idiot, and so on.) - Flamepaw ((Cats use 'idiot' and 'stupid' all the time in the books. I'm pretty sure they use 'damn', too.)) Eaglepaw limped to the fresh-kill pile to drop the three mice she caught. Her flank still ached from time to time, but she could move around, hunt and train, which was what was most important to her and the clan. Hardened by a new determination to serve ShadowClan, she hurried over to the ShadowRock. ~Eaglepaw Pebblepaw gets up, pulling as much fallen branches from trees outside to block the freezing wind, that blew the snow into dunes, like a desert of snow. "Well you won't get any better if you keep sitting around and talking!" She says. "Get some sleep, you might have the starts of a cold." She purrs, sitting with her back to the entrance of the den, blocking chilled winds as well, not bothered by the cold because of her long fur. She was cooler, but she would help her clan-mates no matter what, and pray to StarClan that what happened to MoonClan, doesn't happen to ShadowClan. "Alright doc." Flamepaw jokes, he lowered his head and covered his nose with his tail and fell asleep. - Flamepaw She blinks. What's a doc? She thinks. "Hm." Pebblepaw still sat by the entrance, watching kits play and eat. Ravenheart enter camp , blood covered her jaws and and claws as she carried in four squirrels by thr tails , keeping the blood on her , she walked pasted the cats fixing her eyes on the deep dark den of hers not caring what they thought of her , only to hide away again til sh starved herslef in this wasteland of bones and then come out -Ravenheart Mothflight stared at Darkshine. Her remark happened so suddenly. He stood there for a moment, casting quick glances at her kits, not knowing what to say. "I'm s-sorry, Darkshine." The deputy took a heavy breath. "I can't look after your kits, I have too much tasks as a deputy." He felt guilty. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure Shadowfrost can be a better father." Saying that, he backed ou of the den. Sighing, he saw that only Eaglepaw made her way to the assigned spot. Flicking his tail in slight annoyance, he turned to the Apprentice's den. "Where is Flamepaw?" He blurted, half to himself. ((Mothflight doesn't what happened so yeah.)) Mothflight 00:53, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Flamepaw awoke quickly, his heart thudding, he had dreamed about the fox, in his dream the fox had drowned him. Flamepaw shook it's head and muttered to himself "It's just a dream... Dreams can't hurt you..." - Flamepaw She could hear the slight pounding of the cat's heart, trotting over to him. "Something frighten you, Flamepaw? Well, I hate to give you more medicine, I'm sure it can't be good for you, but if you like, I could give you chamomile to calm your heart and sooth your mind." "It's fine, just a bad dream. Thank you for the offer though." Flamepaw replied, Flamepaw unsheathed his claws then retracted them without noticing, that dream must of sent off his mind alarms and made his body tense up. - Flamepaw "Okay, but call if you need me." Pebblepaw heard Mothflight, and she poked her head out of the den, blinking. "Flamepaw's in here, Mothflight." She said, yawning. "Oh..." A dull look washed over her eyes, Darkshine's happiness completely gone. "I-I understand." Darkshine stood up, padding to the center of the camp, head hanging sadly. She managed to greet Pebblepaw as she passed by. "Hi." Her voice was dull and her eyes blank. ~Darkshine Ravenheart watched Darkshine from the darkness , licking the blood and snow off her claws while her glance got harder "Foolish she-cat."~Ravenheart Graykit slowly pawed up to his mother , tilts his little fragile head , feeling the sad waves of emotion coming off her "Mommy , whats wrong ...? Did someone hurt your feelings ? Was it the Shadow Cat? Because if it hurt your feelings... I guess"- Graykit (sorry guys for my inactivity, its partly my lazyness and the fact that ive been really busy) Sitting down near the fresh-kill pile she took a bite out of a mouse and meowed a greeting to eaglepaw"Hi eaglepaw, how are you?"Flicking her ears she looked past eaglepaw to darkshine, concern flooded her eyes as she noticed she was upset( ithink) Silverpaw "My flank hurts a bit. But nothing to stop me from serving my Clan," Eaglepaw replied proudly. She followed Silverpaw's gaze towards the black tabby queen. "Huh... what's up with her?" Eaglepaw asked. ~Eaglepaw Darkshine looked around. Her eyes still glazed with sadness, she picked up her kit, setting him by her side and speaking in a hushed whisper. "Know one has hurt my feelings little one." She sighed heavily. "I'm just a little devastated. Thank you for being companionate." Darkshine managed to glance around at Mothflight, no anger surprisingly against him. Hoping it would calm her down, The black queen stooped down to lick her little one's fur. "That cat is the deputy." Continuing to lap, she curled her tail around the eldest kit, tugging him closely. "He is a very wise and kind cat. Dapplestar has made a very good choice." Darkshine lifted her head. "Wait a moment young one." She trotted up to Silverpaw, the scent of fresh herbs wafting her nose. "Come by the ShadowRock. And come greet Graykit." ~Darkshine Kestrelkit glanced around. "So much for shyness!" She mumbled. Kestrelkit tugged on Moonkit's fur. "Come on! Let's go cheer Darkshine up!" Without waiting, Kestrelkit eagerly stepped out of the den. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "Come on Moonkit! It's-it's so big..." She stared curiously around the camp, dazed as the sun lit her fur, making her amber eyes blaze and her gray fur look as cool as water. Kestrelkit trotted forward, shaking her head and sat next to Graykit, her head turning to see Darkshine poking her head in the medicine den.~Kestrelkit ((Real sorry for not being active)) Moonkit had woken up from a nap in the den, only to find that Kestrelkit was padding away. Moonkit got to her paws and quickly bounded after her sister, "Hey! Wait up!" She called. When she exited the den, she looked around, "WOAH!" Moonkit bounced on her paws a few times before running facefirst into Darkshine, "Oops! Sorry, mother." Moonkit had no clue where in the camp she was. It was all so much bigger than she'd thought it could be. ~Moonkit Graykit didn't mind how the world looked , since he seen in throw the entrance , but he noticed he shyness was gone , not so scared of new face to see . Gray stretched his paws and yawned , murmuring to what Darkshine had said "The Shadow Cat isn't Moth , it's the red-eyed demon kitty that always in the spooky den .. " he shivered -Graykit (I got a great warrior name instead for Greyhawk, Greylight . Dark ? You like ? Nu?) ((Umm, Graykit? I was talking about the cat which is Mothflight who came into the den. Why are you suddenly talking about Ravenheart? And sure, it's your cat, you should pick the name. I'll change it on the pic.))~Darkie Gray thinks the "demon" is causing your sadness , but he is pretty scared of her , like most kits are , maybe )- Graykit ((sorry for bmy inactivty this is gonna be happening for a while)) nods to darkshine and pads over to graykit"Hello graykit" crouches down to eye level with the kit silverpawz "Hi Silverpaw!Nice to meet youu too." He held up a greeting smile . "How are you today?" Graykit was trying to be polite , unlike most kits-Graykit Smiles((do cats smile?)) and mews"I am great today, you?" thinks to self''"Polite for a kit"'' licks a forepaw and gently swipes it over an ear Siverpaw Mothflight turned his head to Pebblepaw. "Ask him if he's fit to come battle train with the others," He ordered, flicking his ears. Pausing again, he padded closer to Pebblepaw. "Pebblepaw, I was wondering if you'd like to come train with us too? Medicine Cats need to know some battle tactics after all." The grey tabby's fur was ruffled, as if something was bugging him. 23:57, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Darkshine stifled a laugh, purring heavily. I might have just fallen over! "Now Graykit!" She managed to stammer. "Oh! Hello Kestrelkit and Moonkit!" Darkshine nudged them lightly. "Go back to the den! I'll be right back!" She padded next to Silverpaw, pelts brushing. "Let's go to Mothflight now!" She whispered softly. With a small flick of her tail, Darkshine leaped toward the medicine den.~Darkshine Kestrelkit turned around. "I thought you weren't coming!" She stared at her sister's beautiful silver and black pelt. She still wondered if she were pretty. It doesn't matter! ''She scolded herself and scampered over to Graykit. "And you were scared huh? Talking to big apprentices?" She teased with a mischievious look caught in her gleaming amber eyes. Her flaming tabby ginger pelt was puffed with pure mock. Kestrelkit happily eyed a butterfly. "Who can catch that first?" As the butterfly fluttered to the middle of the camp, she swept around, challenge in her voice.~Kestrelkit nods to darkshine and bounds after her stifiling a purr of amusment silverpaw Ravenheart approached the deputy with ease , no tension showed in her eyes . The she-cat nodded in greeting ." May I join your training ? I never had an apprentice of my own and it'll teach me , kinda." -Ravenheart Pebblepaw nods, turning around and walking back into the medicine cat's den, her long tail fur spreading out and disturbing some stray moss. "Okay." She mews over her shoulder. She gently prodded Flamepaw with her soft paw. "Mothflight wants to know if you're feeling up to battle training. He's just outside, so you can let him know." She turned again, sitting in the entrance to the den. "We do?" Her eyes widen slightly in surprise. "But sure!" She said, her eyes gleaming with determination to please Mothflight and prove she'll be the best medicine cat in the clan. He awoke but then sneezed then sniffled, "Don't think I can." he coughed. - Flamepaw Pebblepaw flicked her tail, showing she heard. She shakes her head slowly. "He probably has a chill. But we're running out of feverfew I think, and I forget where to find more. Oh! I know what might help." She turns around ''again, ''sniffing aorund for lavender. She gently picks up a stalk thingy, using a paw to push it under Flamepaw's nose. "If you're going to sleep, make sure you're breathing that. It'll help." All this turning around was making her dizzy, so she sat down for a minute or two, shaking her head before trotting out of the den. She gives a short nod to Mothflight. ((OMG Grumpy cat!!! So cute! Anyways, you too everyone! Merry Christmas and enjoy the last day of Hanikah (however you spell it) I hope u can enjoy the holidays!!))~Darkshine Hey everyone, sorry about my inactivity, I'll try to be more active now. I am currently working on a few wikis of my own, so, yeah. I'll start roleplaying as soon as I can! Redclawofmsc (talk) Sorry to be so blunt. But please don't post pictures as large as that on the talk pages. Create a new page for that, please. Otherwise it just looks messy. Thank you. ~Fernstar/Moonkit)) OMFG. I'm so sad. I haven't been on here OR chatzy for over 7 months. I give up on be active. ~Honeydrop who is so glad she remembered this Wiki.))) Can someone. Dapple?; let me into the clan again. I missed it. I'll redo the form, cause I want a restart on my Oc. ''If you would dearly let me join back. I'll try to be as active as possible...)) Dapplestar cannot come on much anymore. You will most likely have to wait. ~Fernstar/Moonkit)) Okay. That's fine with me. :3 ~Honeydrop)) Kestrelkit turned around. "I thought you weren't coming!" She stared at her sister's beautiful silver and black pelt. She still wondered if she were pretty. It doesn't matter! ''She scolded herself and scampered over to Graykit. "And you were scared huh? Talking to big apprentices?" She teased with a mischievious look caught in her gleaming amber eyes. Her flaming tabby ginger pelt was puffed with pure mock. Kestrelkit happily eyed a butterfly. "Who can catch that first?" As the butterfly fluttered to the middle of the camp, she swept around, challenge in her voice.~Kestrelkit ((Hello Darkshine)) Shadowfrosts ears quivered as he heard his kits playing, his whiskers quivered as he saw his mate, Darkshine. I should of been a better father, now what do they think of me? He looked back at the fresh kill pile, seeing a plump vole on top. He took it carefully off the top and padded forward to Darkshine, nudging the vole to her "Here Darkshine." He meows, giving her a lick to the cheek. "Help me be a better father..." he whispered, his eyes widening as he sees his kits. Sighing, He waits for a reply, ready to scoop up his kits and never let them go again.~Shadowfrost (( my lazyness is going to be the death of me >_< ugh))mews a greeting to mothflight licks my chestfur"is flamepaw okay?" ((its short,i just woke up and im frickin tired))Silverpaw Guys, just a suggestion, maybe we should make archives for the talk pages, it is really laggy. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 15:26, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ((How do u people make fancy names!? Ugh...))~Dark ((You mean coding? Well, it's not hard. I can do it for you if you want.)) [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 20:17, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Pebblepaw dipped her head in greeting to Silverpaw. "I'm pretty sure he has a chill. But he'll live, if I can do without Spottedpath for a while. He can't train right now." She licked her paw and drew it over her ear. "Thank you Pebblepaw, if Flamepaw gets any better, let me know." The tom gave a flick of approval from his tail, stepping back. There was a shortage of apprentices to join the battle training session. The tabby began to pad forward, his gaze quickly shifted over the camp. Mothflight drew his tail over the ground, his whiskers twitching in thought. Making to his way towards the Nursery, the deputy decided that kits would recieve early training. Meowing greeting to Darkshine, he briskly sat, casting a blunt glance at Shadowfrost. "Darkshine, how are your kits doing?" Without waiting for an answer, he drew in a breath. "I was wondering if they could recieve early battle training?" Before the queen could object he added: "But don't worry, I'll make sure the apprentices are not rough with them." He whisked his tail in the air, patiently waiting for an answer. --Mothflight Her bright golden eyes widened in surprise, Eaglepaw shuffled towards Silverpaw, her head leaning towards her while the black-and-white apprentice eyed her mentor strangely. "Is it just me or is Mothflight planning on training the kits with us?" Eaglepaw asked her friend, flicking her ear. ~Eaglepaw Flamepaw shook his head, and got up, his legs shaking for a second, he walked out of the medicine den looking slightly better, he had stopped sneezing because of the lavender, he thought he was well enough to train. - Flamepaw Pebblepaw looked at Flamepaw. "How do you feel? Wait, how are wounds feeling? Ugh, tht doesn't sound right either. Anyway, if you feel alright I guess it wouldn't hurt to train, but if you start coughing or sneezing and stuff I don't want you to keep training." She mewed, looking at Mothflight. "ShadowClan is really different from MoonClan. Training kits?" "I'm feeling fine, better then the fish I may of clawed to get out of the water." Flamepaw noted. - Flamepaw Ravenheart huffed as Mothflight didn't even notice her or her question that still hung in her mind like a bat . ''Can I join........- ''Ravenheart Darkshine nodded. "I'm sure they are old enough. Its been about ((3? Anyone suggestions on the time? Any sure Red!)) Moons now." She paused giving herself a quick grooming. Darkshine turned around. "You guys want a little training don't you?" Her eyes gleamed with humor. Kestrelkit stared wide eyed. "Really?" She gave a little happy bounce. "Hear that Moonkit? We're gonna train!" She stared up at the Gray cat. "Who are you?" Kestrelkit looked up into his eyes. Then, she flipped backward, an awkward twisting motion and flipped around. She then jumped one way, then immediately leaped another. She did this like dodging and leaped on his tail. "I caught a pesky RiverClan Warrior!" ~Kestrelkit Rowanpaw stretched his aching limbs, he stared at Eaglepaw, his paws itching to walk over there. His eyes were rimmed with happiness. He found the courage to walk over to her, nudging a freshly caught sparrow next to her. "I uh- caught this for... you." Embarrassment flooding through his pelt, he thought he might turn red. He gave her a lick to her nose, "Hows your flank?" He recalls the time when she fell.~Rowanpaw ((Rowanpaw, you and the others are at camp.)) Mothflight nodded thanks to Darkshine and turned to the kits. He admired their energy and playfulness. Perfect elements to be made a ShadowClan warrior. The deputy bent down, smiling down at the kits. "Hello, I'm Mothflight, deputy of ShadowClan." He flicked an ear, his whiskers twitching. "Today you'll be training with me and the other apprentices! You will show me how amazing you are at fighting." Mothflight gave a nod of his head and led the kits out of the nursery. He paused in the middle of camp, sitting down. He signaled to the others to gather. The tabby cleared his throat. "Today we're doing battle training, I want to see if your skills have improved." Mothflight spoke to the apprentices, his green eyes flickering. "And as for the kits, they will do some early training. Training early doesn't do any harm..." He paused, taking a moment to inhale some breaths. "Eaglepaw and Rowanpaw, you guys could go train together over on that side. And, Silverpaw could join you two later." The tom gestured with his tail. "Kits, come with me over here." Mothflight began to guide the kits in another direction, flicking his tail casually. ''The apprentices will have their assessment soon --Mothflight The black-and-white she-cat's eyes glittered in awe at the tom's gesture. She glanced down at the sparrow then back up at him, nuzzling him affectionately. "I... thank you!" she mewed, then sat down with her paws tucked beneath her. "It's a bit stiff, but it's okay! I can train... with you," Eaglepaw purred. "I don't think there's time to eat now. Do you want to share the sparrow with me after training?" After listening to her mentor speak, the small she-cat's eyes lit up and she sat straighter, excitement booming in her chest. "We're training together!" ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw did a little bounce, nudging her a bit. "Of course! Lets go!" He was so excited about the training, and that they were doing it TOGETHER. He stood tall, tufts on his ears gently blowing in the wind. He waited until she was ready, before leaping at her, knocking her off her paws. Rowanpaw be more careful! He thought harshly, waiting for her to get up. "Come on fuzz brain!" He teased affectionately. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful she-cat.~Rowan Eaglepaw followed, feeling as free as the bird she was named after as she ran with him, if only for a bit. When he knocked her over, she yelped in surprise, but as she slided backwards the black-and-white she-cat recovered and pushed herself up, then feinted to his right side before swiftly leaping to his left and pouncing on his flank, boweling him over. "Don't go so easy on me!" Eaglepaw teased, poking out her tongue then purring in amusement. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw purred with delight, exposing his stomach as he was bowled over. "I won't then!" He purrs, kicking out with his hindlegs, catching her in the chest. "Got you!" He charged at her, claws safely sheathed. He gently batted her flank, lunging looking at her paws but aiming for her shoulders. He smiles and arches his back, trying to pin her.~Rowann The small she-cat looked up at Rowanpaw with the most convincing worried, golden eyes. "Oh no!" she gasped, falling limp and looking defeated, until suddenly, with a flash of a grin, the black-and-white she-cat lashed out and hit him with a sheathed paw at the side of his face, pushing him over so that she was now above him, looking down at him with a vibrant gaze, softened with loving affection. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw gazed back at her, getting to his feet. "We would work well together! My quickness and your clever!" He meowed, affection in his eyes. He had to admit, he was falling for this she-cat. "I can't wait til we're warriors!" He meows quickly, sending a message secretly together. 'I can't wait til we're together' his eyes seemed to say, his whiskers twitching. He grinned, his tail waving in the air, he was completely a show off for this young she-cat.~Rowanpaw Eaglepaw puffed out her chest happily. "Yeah, we'd be the unstoppable pair! No other cat would dare try to fight us!" Her voice trailed off as the sentence ended, then she padded towards Rowanpaw and stared confidently into his eyes. "Life will be so perfect," the black-and-white she-cat whispered so that only the two could hear, before her ears pricked and she lashed out with an unsheathed paw, catching him on the side of his face again and pinning him down. "Got you!" she beamed, then touched noses with him. ~Eaglepaw